


Little Desert Slave.

by madie080802



Category: Reylo fandom
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Smut, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madie080802/pseuds/madie080802
Summary: Behind closed doors, no masks, just skin, Kylo and Rey work on their disagreements. And let's be honest who doesn't love a Dominant Kylo Ren?





	Little Desert Slave.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank My Main beta. Noppoh, Girl you rock! Also, my newest friend my beta reader lilahMontogomery. Plus all the girls in the Reylo Trash page in FB that cheered when I came up with this little piece. HUGS and all my love girls.

Kylo was Half Naked and not wearing high waisted pants, but low cut ones. Beautiful chestnut silky hair. Sitting on his bed, he had a smile, just like the one he wore behind the mask when he met Rey for the first time.

Rey walked into their bedroom. She took a look at the man sitting on the bed waiting and smiled like a new formed star at the sight.In response, he laid back. Rey took the hint and straddled him. His arms moved to trap her legs. 

He tilted his head to the side and asked: "Tell me, dear, do you deserve to be on top of me?"

Rey blushed to the question and mentally went through her daily routine. She had been on her best behavior. She wore the black training outfit and had fought him to demonstrate her advancement in her Sith/Jedi training. Damn, she had even defeated him. His skin was tender from the bruises. She stretched her legs and accommodated her hips, trying to find a more comfortable spot. Still, his body reacted and his midsection and crotch started straining against the fabric.

"I've been a good student, are you angry at me, Master?" 

Kylo shifted his hips and reached the strings of his pants. He pulled and released the knots. "No, never, but I'm a bit annoyed at your indifference."

Rey felt how her Master took his clothes off. She tried not to seem too eager. She loved his skin, ever since she noticed how perfect light seemed to slide off him. Water too trickled beautifully on him. He was a true Prince, where she was a descendant of bandits. She loved worshiping him, but first, giggles and sighs. 

She took his hand and kissed it. "I kiss the hand that guides me, punish me if that is what I deserve for my indifferent ways." 

Kylo loved how she blushed. She was perfect, so fierce in battle and so cunning in bed.

"Oh, my dear Scavenger Princess." 

Rey blushed crimson and repressed her reaction. She exaggerated her blinking and bit her lip to rein in her temper. She exhaled through her nose and shifted her hips. 

Kylo smiled again. "You are such a tease my desert warrior." 

Rey hated when he used his voice and seduced her out of her clothes. She could take beatings. She could kill in defense of him. She could stand on her hands and carry him on her soles of her feet. But stars be damned, she could not take the timbre of his voice when he used it against her.

Kylo whispered into her ear. "Bend over my lap, and put your hands in your neck, put the weight on your knees and stomach, your tailbone up in the air. Keep your back straight and maintain that position. Then, beg for me to spank you, student." 

Rey shivered at the heat of his breath, and his command. If she resisted, she would be denied rapture. She whimpered. 

"Now Rey!" 

She obeyed and felt him loosening her clothes, the cool, air-conditioned current enveloping her. Naked, just like him. Once she was in position, he spoke again. "The phrase is Blue Harvest." 

"Blue Harvest, yes, master." 

"How many Rey?" 

Rey bit her lips, why couldn't he get it over with already? She answered 15. 

"Yes, that sounds reasonable, but I like round numbers lets make it twenty?... You're a good girl aren't you, Scavenger?" Rey whimpered and he asked again: "Tut, tut, tut, who is my brave little girl?" 

Rey pressed her thighs together and swayed her hips. Kylo insisted "Who is my brave little desert slave? And look, so eager for her punishment? Who?" 

"I am" Rey answered in a choked whisper. 

"Yes, you are" 

Swat. 

"One uhh."

Kylo adored the way Rey's body undulated with each slap, the sheen of sweat on her skin, the deep rose glow on her backside, and how beautifully it lit her golden skin. He knew he had to measure his strength. His large hands bruised Rey's delicate complexion and even though she would not easily admit defeat on this battle of wills. Kylo hated feeling stupid as a result of being out of control. She could take pain, but both pain and pleasure were the goals here. Again her hips swayed, her sweat and scent, she was a feline goddess of old, born again. 

It was number seventeen when she broke in sobs and whispered "Blue Harvest" 

Kylo stopped abruptly. He summoned the baby oil and began rubbing her backside. After cleansing her face, he drew her into his arms as she continued crying in almost silently. He questioned, "Will you be indifferent again?" 

"No." 

"Open your mouth Rey and take me." 

Rey felt like she wanted to cry again, but this time of joy. She could make it up to him. She nodded and smiled brilliantly. 

Kylo blinked, oh he was so screwed. She cried and broke his heart, she smiled and he felt just like a kid visiting the Zoo. 

Rey always felt a bit scared of performing orally. The man was impressive from head to toe, why would his sex be any different? So, the first time he saw him au natural, she questioned out loud. "You have got be kidding me, that's supposed to fit inside me?" Which in turn made Kylo reply: "Where there is a will there's a way." 

Kylo was, of course, correct. However, learning how to properly kiss, how to cover her teeth with her lips, gradually take air through her nose and relax her throat as she caressed his thighs, his delicate sack and combine the heat, spit a tempo, well it took a lot of practice, but how she loved trial an error with her Dark Master. She loved how he tensed his thighs, how his stomach muscles trembled, how his neck relaxed, how his face acquired a rosy tint and his fingers caressed her cheeks as soon as he was close to oblivion. His dark eyes lost his discontent, and all that is left was bliss as he became one with the void.

Kylo took her into the fresher and helped her wash away the sweat, the oil, the tears and his seed. He always loved water tracing her silhouette. He knew she was exhausted but would not back down from a challenge. That trait alone won his heart some time ago and his student was aware of the fact. She helped him get rid of any other scent that wasn't body wash and he observed her tracing his chest muscles, his birthmarks and scars. Once more she kissed the one she made on his face, back on Starkiller base. 

That was the hair that always broke the camel's back. Like clockwork, he got on his knees parted her legs, letting his tongue make way through her core and lick her clit raw. It was as though she was teasing and just when she reached his face and that old scar? He lost sight of his self-control and attacked. He could take on the Galaxy, but if Rey kissed his scar, he was a tense ball of need that only found release by hearing her cry, beg and pant with his face stuck in between her legs. Nothing else made sense. 

She had to use the Force to push him away, and he used the Force to pull her back and whisper in her ear. "On your hands and knees, my dear." 

She absentmindedly nodded her consent and felt Kylo push his erection into her, again, she lost her breath. 

Rey felt like the final piece of her sanity was misplaced by the very rhythm of his hips. With every move, breath, and touch, she sensed him trying to meld to her. For the love of the maker, she couldn't deny him, because she would be denying herself love and the force. His chest covered her back and he started caressing and pinching her clit, as his hips raised the tempo. 

"Who do you belong to?" Rey whimpered and felt like crying again. "Who do you belong to little scavenger?" 

Rey felt the heat begin to form, as his dexterous fingers rubbed in perfect circles, while his sex pushed and throbbed inside her. 

"Say it!" 

The void finally caught up with her and she cried, "You, I belong to you, My Dark Master, My Husband!" 

"Good, you can come now." 

And she did and he followed after, like always.


End file.
